Invocation
by Witch2306
Summary: Harry bien déterminer a voler le cœur de Ron et est prêt a tout avec l'aide d'Hermione et Ginny pour y arriver. Ils ne connaissent rien sur la magie, ni même qu'elle existe et pourtant ils ont dans l'idée d'invoquer Cupidon pour les aider dans la quête de l'amour de Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Harry sortit de sa voiture qu'il avait soigneusement garer sur le parking de la fac et avait pris soin d'ouvrir la portière à Ginny qui le remercia aussitôt chaleureusement. Ils s'étaient inscrits dans la même fac pour pouvoir rester ensemble et avaient tous deux étaient accepter.

L'école qui était en fait, un château qui se situait en haut d'une immense falaise, et en bas de celle-ci gisait un bassin : le lac de la Muerta. Le château comportait plusieurs tours qui touchaient presque les nuages et qui donnaient un aspect féérique à ce lieu.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux en haut d'un large escalier, devant une gigantesque porte en bois brute où il y avait cloué dessus une inscription sur une plaque en métal couleur or très voyante « Poudlard ». Harry poussa la porte avec du mal, c'est qu'elle était lourde cette porte quand même ! Ils entrèrent lentement et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, c'était une pièce très spacieuse qui était ornés par de grand drapeaux à l'effigie de la fac. La hauteur du plafond ne semblait pas avoir de fin, Harry et son amour se sentaient tellement petit a cet instant, dans cette pièce. Ils étaient tous deux perdu dans leurs pensées lorsque la porte derrière eux claqua brusquement, ce qui les fit sursauter et deux personnes s'avancèrent vers eux :

-Ginny !

-Ron ! Tu es enfin arrivée ! Je te présente mon petit-ami Harry, Harry je te présente mon grand frère Ron. Et toi tu dois être Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

-Oui… Je ne savais pas que tu avais parlé de moi à ta sœur mon amour…

-Ohh crois-moi toute notre famille te connais dans les moindres détails, même si tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée ! _Ricana Ginny_

A cette révélation, on aurait pu confondre le visage d'Hermione avec une tomate.

-Bon vu que ce ne sont pas des dortoirs mixtes on va devoir se séparer, je vais avec Harry et vous les filles ensemble comme c'était prévu, d'accord ?

Tous répondirent par des hochements de tête qui semblaient dire oui. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent en face d'un long couloir. La chambre des garçons était située en face de celle des filles. Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous dans leurs chambres respectives après s'être donné un lieu de rendez-vous pour le repas.

Hermione et Ginny avaient la plus grande chambre : il y avait deux lits doubles qui étaient assez rapproché l'un de l'autre, au fond il y avait une belle porte en bois qui donnait sur leur salle de bain et une grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue magnifique sur les jardins de Poudlard. Les murs étaient en brique comme dans toute l'école mais là elles donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. Les lits avaient été faits en bois blanc et les couvertures qui étaient délicatement posé dessus étaient en satin de couleur rose pâle, presque blanc eux aussi. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de sa bouche lorsqu'elle se mit assis sur le sien : il était incroyablement confortable. Les filles entrèrent dans la salle de bain et eurent le souffle coupé : elle était entièrement faite d'un style très moderne : les murs étaient en carrelage noir alors que le sol, les toilettes et la baignoire étaient en blanc. Il y avait aussi une petite douche italienne qui rendait la pièce encore plus somptueuse.

Hermione installait ses affaires avec soin, elle n'avait pris que le nécessaire : c'est-à-dire que ses habits et ses affaires de toilette. Elle se disait que le reste il l'achèterait dans la ville à côté de leur école. Elle était très heureuse d'étudier à Poudlard, c'était la meilleure fac de la région et l'établissement en lui-même était extraordinaire. Il y avait des multitudes de petits jardins plus beaux les uns que les autres, une immense bibliothèque, un gymnase aussi beau que grand, enfin tout ce qu'aimait Hermione.

De leur côté, les garçons avaient une plus petite chambre : il n'y avait qu'un lit superposée, une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking et une salle de bain où il n'y avait que les toilettes et une petite douche.

Ron décida de prendre le lit du dessus et Harry celui en dessous.

Harry déballa ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, il avait une valise pleine a craqué. Il avait tellement peur d'oublier quelque chose qu'il avait emmené plus que ce qu'il aurait besoin.

Pendant ce temps son nouveau colocataire était partit se laver. Après une grosse journée Ron aimait le confort d'un bon bain chaud, malheureusement pour lui actuellement il n'avait pas le temps ni la possibilité d'en prendre un. Il prit donc une douche plutôt rapide et s'habilla en vitesse. Lui et Harry devaient rejoindre les filles dans la salle de réception pour le dîner et il était déjà très en retard.

Hermione et Ginny attendaient les garçons qui, eux n'étaient pas en avance. Elles étaient devant la salle de réception et discutaient de tout et de rien tout en s'impatientant de revoir leurs hommes. Harry et Ron arrivèrent en courant et ils s'excusèrent de leur retard au près des filles, après quoi ils rentrèrent dans la salle et eurent tous le souffle coupé.

Cette pièce était la plus imposante du château et également la plus impressionnante : le plafond était plus haut que dans les autres salles et était en fait un dôme en verre ce qui pouvait permettre de voir les étoiles et la lune dans le ciel lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Elle était un lieu de réunions pour que le directeur donne des informations capitales mais elle servait également de cantine durant les repas. A cette heure-ci, des assiettes étaient disposées sur de grandes tables en bois et la pièce dégageait une odeur de nourriture qui était juste divin. Les tables étaient disposées de façon verticale, à part une : elle se trouvait tout au fond de la salle et était sur une estrade. Un grand siège était posé au milieu de celle-ci, c'était celui du directeur.

Ils s'essayèrent à la première table venue et commencèrent à savourer leur repas sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'un homme avec une grande barbe blanche qui était assis sur le grand siège se leva avec son verre à la main :

-Bonjour, je suis votre directeur, Albus Dumbledore et je souhaite la bienvenu à tous à Poudlard.

 **Alors voilà pour le chapitre 1 (que j'ai remplacé, l'histoire est la même mais mieux écrite, je n'étais pas satisfaite de l'ancienne version) C'est ma toute première Fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les cours avaient commencées et tout se passait à merveille pour les quatre personnages. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre et à s'apprécier malgré leur différence de caractère. Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble ce qui les rendit très proche.

Ils avaient aussi un ennemi en commun : Drago Malefoy. Depuis leur arrivée, Drago pouvais pas s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer chaque jour qu'il était issus d'une famille de haut rang et pas eux. Il se sentait supérieure aux autres et encore plus devant eux, ce qui avait le don d'énerver sévèrement les quatre amis.

Depuis quelques jours, Harry était distant avec Ginny, et ce n'était pas par hasard. Il avait ressenti de l'attirance envers Ron, plusieurs fois. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait c'était comme si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, il ne voulait pas ressentir ça, c'était le frère de sa petite amie quand même ! Il s'en voulait terriblement d'éprouver cela pour son ami, il avait l'impression horrible de tromper Ginny. D'un autre coté il n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement des sentiments, ce n'était peut-être qu'une passade ?

Ce matin-là lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vu était son colocataire encore à moitié endormis qui poussait quelques légers gémissement de temps à autre à cause de la lumière qui éclairait peut a peut leur chambre, et qui l'empêchait de se rendormir. Il observa les rayons du soleil qui dansaient dans la tignasse rousse ébouriffée de Ron. Ensuite ses yeux descendirent un peu plus bas pour se poser sur torse qui était d'un magnifique blanc porcelaine. Il scruta chaque centimètre de son torse robuste avec minutions avant de remonter et de rencontrer ses yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, à cet instant son cœur s'arrêta de battre et le temps avait l'air de passer à vitesse réduite. Il pensait que son colocataire le prendrait pour un fou à le regarder dormir comme ça. Mais lorsqu'il vit Ron lui adresser un sourire il souris à son tour et chassa ses pensées de sa tête. Son sourire provoqua chez Harry un brasier ardent dans son corps et à ce moment son cœur criait « je t'aime » de toute ses forces.

Leur première heure cours de la matinée étais la biologie. La salle se trouvait dans une serre à l'extérieur du château dans un des magnifique qu'offrais Poudlard. Au milieu des plantes étaient installé des tables et des chaises pour les élèves ainsi qu'un bureau pour le prof. Les plantes étaient nécessaires pour ce cours car ils les étudiaient.

Hermione était impatiente d'aller en cour de biologie. C'était sa matière favorite, pour elle la biologie était plus une passion qu'un simple cours. Elle appréciait aussi beaucoup le prof qui leur enseignait cette matière, il s'agissait d'Hagrid. Il était doté d'une longue barbe aussi soyeuse que ses cheveux longs qui tombaient avec élégance sur son smoking bleu foncé qui lui, mettait en valeur ses courbes généreuses. C'était un homme qui était très élégant et incroyablement gentil.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle de physique-chimie qui se situait en haut d'une des tours qui était assez mal éclairée. Contrairement à Hagrid, pas beaucoup de personne aimait ce prof-là. Il se nommait Severus Rogue, il avait un air sévère et était toujours habillé en noir, son seul regard avait le pouvoir de glacer le sang à celui qui posait son œil sur lui.

Après la fin des cours, Hermione se dirigea vers les jardins pour être un peu tranquille pour pouvoir réfléchir et faire le point sur quelque chose en particulier : elle avait le même problème qu'Harry pour Ron, seulement elle c'était envers Ginny.

Dès l'instant où elle l'a vu ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat : son enthousiasme, son sourire, son rire, sa personnalité… Tout lui plaisait chez elle, absolument tout ! Elle pensait a Ginny nuit et jour, et pour ne pas arranger les choses elle était avec elle tout le temps. Que devait-elle faire ? Quitter Ron ? Elle pensait de plus en plus que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire…

Harry était assis sur son lit, pensif. Il devait lui aussi, comme Hermione, prendre une décision. Mais laquelle serait la bonne ? En quittant Ginny est ce qu'il ferait une erreur ? Etait-il vraiment amoureux de Ron ?

Tellement de questions fusionnaient dans sa tête et à toute allure à cet instant qu'il n'entendit pas son colocataire entrer dans la pièce et s'assoir à ses côtés. Ron se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire une légère accolade, il plaça son bras sur les épaules d'Harry et lui pris la main :

-Tu sais, je vois bien qu'en ce moment tu ne vas pas trop bien, je voulais juste te dire que si tu as envie d'en parler je suis là…

-Ça va, ne t'en fait pas… Merci, _répondit Harry en lui adressant un sourire_

Le rapprochement physique de Ron provoqua différentes réactions dans le corps d'Harry. La main du rouquin le brûlait de désir, quant au murmure de sa voix elle lui provoqua des frissons dans tout son être. Son estomac était remplit de plein de papillons qui volaient dans tous les sens, ce qui ne lui été jamais arrivée avant. Mais surtout, il avait eu un sentiment profond de sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte, qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas simplement que de l'amitié mais bel et bien de l'amour.

Il avait désormais pris sa décision : il devait quitter Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Harry était sur le palier de la chambre de Ginny bien décidé à mettre fin à leur relation. Il redoutait cet instant depuis des jours, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais en restant avec elle ils souffriraient tous les deux et se serait encore pire. Devoir la quitter était une décision qui lui mettait une boule dans la gorge. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Que devait-il dire ? Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Il posa sa tête sur la porte en se remémorant ce qu'il devrait lui dire, puis il recula et frappa. Il attendit quelques minutes, et au moment où il allait partir Ginny lui ouvrit :

-Harry ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Ginny lui proposa d'entrer, vu que sa colocataire n'était pas encore là. Ils s'essayèrent l'un a côté de l'autre sur le lit, Harry la regardait dans les yeux d'un air désolé tout en lui prenant la main :

-Tu ne mérite pas ça, Ginny… Je t'ai aimé, tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu occuperas toujours une grande place dans mon cœur…Mais voilà, j'ai rencontré un homme et sans le vouloir j'ai développé des sentiments envers lui. Je suis sincèrement désolé, comme je te l'ai dit tu ne mérites pas ça… Tu mérites mieux que moi…

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'arrivait pas le croire, comment était ce possible ? Puis elle le regarda avec colère et se leva en pointant du doigt la porte de la chambre :

-SORT

-Je suis vraiment dés-

-JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR

Harry pétrifier de la voir dans cet état pris ses jambes à son coup et quitta sa chambre avant de regagner la sienne.

Hermione se baladait dans un des nombreux jardins qu'offrait Poudlard, elle aimait errer dans ce paradis. La vue était extraordinaire, on pouvait y distinguer des centaines d'espèces de végétation différentes et plus belles les unes que les autres. Sans parler des odeurs qui s'y dégageait et des statues de marbres qui s'y trouvait.

Sa sculpture préférer était celle d'un ange qui regardait le sol et qui était accroupi au milieu de marguerites et de tulipes. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe gracieuse et ses ailes étaient aussi grandes qu'elle. La statue ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de hauteur, mais c'était l'une des plus belles de tous les jardins réunis.

Hermione s'asseyait souvent en face de celle-ci sur le banc en bois qui s'y trouvait pour réfléchir et être tranquille.

Actuellement elle s'y trouvait, perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle fut effrayer d'un coup par la vision de Ginny qui s'approcha doucement d'elle en pleurant et qui s'effondra ensuite à même le sol au milieu des tulipes qui s'y trouvaient.

Hermione se leva et se précipita vers elle et tenta de la relever, puis elle l'aida à se mettre assise sur le banc :

-Ha…Ha…Harry a rompu…

Ces mots que venait de prononcer Ginny provoquèrent une grande joie chez Hermione, mais le fait de voir son amie dans cet état lui faisait du mal.

-Pourquoi ? Il c'est passer quoi ?

-Il…Il… a rencontré… un autre homme

Elles se levèrent et marchèrent à travers les différents jardins. Un silence pesant régnait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décida de prendre la parole.

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment il a pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es si parfaite, tu es si belle, si intelligente, si surprenante, si optimiste… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, tu étais SA petite amie, SON amour, tu sais ce que je donnerais pour t'avoir m-…

-Attend, attend. Tu m'aimes ?

-Euh…Ou…Oui…

Ginny se rapprocha lentement d'elle, elle passa avec une mais dans ses cheveux et de l'autre elle agrippa les hanches de sa colocataire, puis elle se rapprocha encore plus de manière à ce que son corps soit contre celui d'Hermione, qui celle-ci fut plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Avant que Ginny ne puisse comprendre elle se fut éjecter à son tour contre ce même mur par Hermione qui lui lança un sourire qui avait tout d'un aire de défis, sans rompre la distance qui se trouvait entre elles. Elles étaient si proche l'une de l'autre qu'elles partagèrent le même souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent pour un baiser.

Hermione était aux anges, elle se retrouvait enfin avec celle qu'elle aimait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant c'était vrai et ce baiser ne la laissait pas de marbre, tout son corps y avait réagit.

A travers ce baiser, Ginny découvre des sentiments insoupçonnés et enfouit pour son ami, ceux qui l'on pousser à se jeter sur elle et a l'embrasser.

Ron était heureux, il avait enfin trouvé le bouquet de fleur parfait pour son amour : un bouquet de Lys, ses préférer. Il était impatient de la voir, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle l'ignorait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il la chercha dans toute l'école mais aucune trace d'elle, lorsqu'il se rappela de la fameuse statue dans les jardins devant laquelle elle restait assise pas mal de temps. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci mais fut stopper net par la vue de sa sœur embrassant sa petite-amie, qui ne le remarquèrent pas. Il laissa tomber son bouquet qu'il avait encore à la main et se pétrifia d'incompréhension avant de courir en direction sa chambre.

Ron encore dévasté de la vision d'horreur auquel il venait d'assister. Enfin rentrer, il claqua la porte de sa chambre en la refermer derrière lui si fort qu'il fit sursauter Harry. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour se jeter par terre, la tête entre les jambes en pleur. Le brun horrifier par le fait de voir l'homme qui le faisait rêver en secret, pris son courage à deux mains et pris l'initiative de se mettre à genoux en face du rouquin.

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais…

Son colocataire ne bougea pas mais continua de pleurer. Harry s'installa alors a coter de lui en position tailleur, il prit les épaules de Ron puis les tira de façon à ce que la tête de son ami se pose sur ses genoux. Ron était maintenant coucher par terre, toujours la tête sur les jambes du brun. Harry passa délicatement ses doigts dans sa magnifique tignasse rousse en lui répétant que quoi qu'il arrive il sera toujours là pour lui et que tout irai bien. A cet instant-là Ron arrêta de pleurer et il ressentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, le sentiment de protection. Sur le coup il se sentit faible, mais le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui était là pour lui, le fit en quelque sorte se sentir bien. Enfin Ron pris la parole et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu pour le mettre dans cet état-là.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Plusieurs mois se sont écouler et nous sommes désormais en début décembre. Je vous fais un résumé de ce qui c'est passer durant tout ce temps : Ron c'est séparer d'Hermione, qui, celle-ci sort depuis avec Ginny. Harry développe des sentiments de plus en plus fort envers son colocataire qui ne la toujours pas remarqué. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec Hermione et Ginny et ont tous les trois élaborer des tas de plants pour que le rouquin tombe amoureux de lui mais tous ont échoué lamentablement. Il avait tout essayé : il avait eu dans l'idée de l'emmener faire une balade romantique au clair de lune mais Ron se tordit la cheville et leur escapade dura à peine cinq minutes. Ils sont allés au cinéma de la fac, à la fin du film Harry essaya de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son colocataire mais malheureusement celui-ci se baissa brusquement et le brun se retrouva à embrasser l'homme juste derrière lui, qui se mis dans une colère noir et le poursuivit dans tout l'établissement en poussant des hurlements de rage. Il tenta une autre approche en faisant une balade en barque sur le plus beau lac de la région mais Ron tomba à l'eau et ils durent rentrés en urgence.

Toutes ses tentatives de rapprochements n'avaient abouti à rien, il allait abandonner, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brutalement :

-Harry ! Harry ! On a une idée ! _Crièrent en cœur les deux filles._

-Chut ! Ron est sous la douche allons en parler ailleurs, _chuchota le brun._

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque : c'est à cet endroit où ils se retrouvaient à chaque foi qu'ils élaboraient une nouvelle tentative qui bien évidement échouai à chaque foi. La pièce était immense, les meubles étaient fait entièrement de bois brut, les étagères où étaient poser les livres montaient jusqu'au plafond. Il devait y avoir des milliers et des milliers de bouquins différents ce qui devait occuper Hermione un bon nombre d'heure. La bibliothèque était vide, ils s'assirent a une table au fond de la salle :

-Vous savez on a tout essayé… Ce n'est pas cette foi que sa fonctionnera, _lança Harry tristement._

-Crois nous, sa fonctionnera, _dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

-Hum… Il faudrait un miracle…

Elles se regardèrent en rigolant avant que la plus âgée lui expliqua :

-C'est presque ça en fait, voilà on a découvert que les ancêtres de mon amour et de Ron pratiquaient la magie et ont à retrouver un de leur ancien grimoire.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ? Vous voulez fabriquer un filtre d'amour c'est ça ? Ça ne marchera jamais !

-Non, non mieux que ça ! Nous allons invoquer cupidon ! Alors tu en dis quoi ? _Demandèrent les filles fièrement_.

-Euh franchement là je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux entre le filtre d'amour ou cupidon… _lança le garçon en rigolant_.

-Mais Harry réfléchit ! Si ça fonctionne tu seras enfin avec l'homme que tu aimes, tu seras enfin comblé comme je le suis avec Ginny ! Et au pire ça ne sera qu'un essai de plus !

-Bon d'accord, il faut faire quoi pour l'invoquer ?

Hermione sortit le grimoire de son sac, l'ouvra et commença à lire les ingrédients à haute voix :

-Alors il nous faudra deux goutes du venin d'une vipère, une racine d'algue venant du lac de la Muerta, un cœur de veuve noir et mélanger le tout avec un os provenant du corps d'un tueur en série.

-Et une fois qu'on a la potion il faudra tracer un pentagramme à l'aide d'un pinceau imbibé de la potion, _continua Ginny._

-Rien que ça ? _dit-il d'un ton ironique._

-Oui, on fait chacun des recherches sur l'endroit où trouver ses ingrédients et on se retrouve dans une semaine, _décida Hermione._

Les filles quittèrent la bibliothèque rapidement et montèrent dans leur chambre. La plus âgée s'installa sur son lit en position tailleur puis ouvrit ses cahiers pour faires quelques révisions pour le lendemain tandis que l'autre la dévorait des yeux. La brune était si concentrer par ses cours qu'elle ne vit pas son amour s'approcher d'elle et s'effraya ce qui fit hurler de rire Ginny. Puis la rouquine s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione avant de se retirer doucement toujours en gardant sa main dans la nuque de son amour et en la regardant dans les yeux en lui chuchotant :

-Je t'aime tellement… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

-Mohhh je t'aime aussi mon cœur

-On ne se l'était jamais dit auparavant… Je ne l'avais jamais dit tout cour d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais ressentis sa pour quelqu'un…

A ces mots Ginny pu voir des larmes de joies couler le long des joues de son amour. Elle fut très émue que ses larmes soient causés par elle, elle était follement amoureuse d'elle, elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans Hermione.

Ron était tranquillement dans un des magnifiques jardins de la fac assis sur un banc. Il observait la neige tomber et le paysage blanc qui était presque magique. Lorsque tout d'un coup il reçut une boule de neige derrière la tête, il se retourna et vit Harry se tordre de rire. Il se leva brusquement avec un air énervé sur le visage, ce qui effraya un instant son colocataire, puis rigola à son tour et se baissa pour prendre une munition et la bataille de boule de neige commença. Le brun ne voyait plus son ami et décida de sortir de sa cachette pour aller le chercher. Il longea un des murs, une fois arrivé à l'extrémité de celui-ci il fut effrayer par la présence de Ron et tomba en arrière en s'agrippant au rouquin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol dans la neige glacé, Ron au-dessus du brun ce qui ne les rendaient pas indifférent. Ron ressentait la chaleur qui se dégageais du corps d'Harry, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, il observa les yeux, puis les lèvres et son regard descendit jusqu'à la nuque gracieuse du beau brun. La neige mélanger aux cheveux noisette de son colocataire donna des frissons dans tout le corps de Ron, il se sentit très fortement attiré pour la première fois envers son ami. De son côté Harry avait le souffle coupé, l'homme qu'il aimait se retrouvait juste au-dessus de lui et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Ron se retira et aida son colocataire à se relever et ils partirent en direction de leur chambre.

Harry attendait les deux filles comme prévu une semaine au paravent. Il était assis à une table au fond de la bibliothèque qui était toujours vide. Les deux amantes s'installèrent et ils commencèrent tous ensemble à faire un compte rendu de leurs recherches.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione avait travaillée sans relâche toute la semaine pour trouver l'endroit où se cachait les ingrédients, bien qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs foi à cause de son amour qui ne cesser de l'interrompre en lui sautant dessus.

Elle était terriblement amoureuse de Ginny, elle passait tout son temps avec elle et le soir elle la regardait souvent s'endormir pour observer son visage avec amour et elle pensait « et dire qu'un jour elle sera entièrement à moi… se sera ma femme! ». Elle avait déjà pensé la demander en mariage plusieurs foi, elle en avait envie mais elle avait peur que ce soit un peu trop tôt et que sa mette fin à leur relation. Elle avait imaginé tellement de façons différentes : la manière simple au cours d'un diner romantique ou au cours d'une balade au clair de lune ou encore grâce à l'écran géant de la fac, mais rien n'était assez spectaculaire pour la femme qu'elle aimait. Hermione se voyait vieillir avec Ginny, construire leur petite vie ensemble et vivre heureuses jusqu'à donner leur dernier souffle l'une contre l'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans elle, il n'y avait qu'elle et personne d'autre, aucun autre être humain ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse que sa bien-aimée.

Ron de son côté repensait sans cesse a l'incident de l'autre jour dans la neige avec Harry. Il avait ressentit quelque chose de très fort mais il n arrivait pas a mettre le doigt dessus. Etait ce de l'amour ? Ou était ce juste un simple désir sexuel ? Il se posait toutes les questions possible sur ce moment et surtout il se demandait si son colocataire ressentait quelque chose a son égard. Il avait essayé toute la semaine de découvrir les sentiments de son ami mais aussi de comprendre les siens, malheureusement il était toujours aussi perdu. Il avait également peur de tombé amoureux et de ressentir la douleur qu'il avait connu après sa rupture avec Hermione.

Ron a fini par pardonner aux deux filles quand il s'est rendu compte à quel point sa sœur et elle s'aimaient. Il ne voulait surtout pas être un obstacle à leur relation et il ne pouvait pas rester fâché indéfiniment avec Ginny. Désormais, il était heureux pour elles et enviais leur amour.

Ils étaient désormais tous les trois assis autour de la table à la bibliothèque où il n'y avait personne comme d'habitude et ils commencèrent à mettre en commun leurs précieuses recherches.

Harry avait réussi à trouver l'emplacement des algues dans le lac de la Muerta en allant consulter son professeur de biologie, Hagrid. Il lui avait répondu avec beaucoup de précisions et l'avait convié à revenir s'il avait d'autres questions de ce genre. Hagrid était un homme très sage et très cultivé, son proverbe favoris étais d'ailleurs : « La connaissance est le trésor d'une vie ». Il connaissait également toute les variétés de plantes du pays et où elles se trouvaient, ce ne fut donc pas difficile pour lui d'indiquer l'emplacement exact des algues à Harry.

Ginny avait réussi à trouver la tombe d'un tueur en série qui se trouvait dans le cimetière à coter de leur fac. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver cette information car l'assassin avait vécu il y a plusieurs siècles. Il s'appelait Gary Simons mais était connu sous le nom du « tueur de la forêt ». Il avait tué près de cent personnes avant de les accrocher aux trocs des arbres d'une forêt, de remplacer leurs yeux par des fleurs tout en leurs confectionnant des couronnes en épines qu'il déposait sur leurs têtes.

Hermione avait trouvé, grâce aux différentes notes à la fin du grimoire, l'adresse d'une petite boutique qui existait encore. Elle s'appelait «le petit marché noir » et était située à quelques rues de leur fac. Elle se disait qu'il y aura surement là-bas le cœur de veuve noire et le venin de vipère.

Harry demanda le grimoire à Ginny, il trouva la page de la formule et s'exclama avec étonnement :

-Euh… Il nous manque un ingrédient je crois

Hermione examina le passage et continua :

-J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai pu oublier sa !

-C'est moi qui te perturbais ? _Rigola la rouquine_

-Non tu crois ?! _Répondit Hermione d'un ton grave et en même temps ironique_

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu es tellement belle quand tu es concentrée…

-Uhm uhm…

-Sinon, il nous manque quoi ? _Demanda Ginny avec motivation_

-De l'eau provenant du puit qui se trouve dans le manoir abandonné

Harry regarda la brune avec frayeur

-Tu déconnes là ?! Celui dans notre village ? C'est trop dangereux ! Apparemment il est hanté par son propriétaire, le Lord Balin…

-Tu es prêt à tout pour mon frère, je me trompe ?

-Je l'aime…

-Bah voilà ! _Dit Ginny avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres_

Ils décidèrent d'aller chercher les ingrédients durant le week-end end qui arrivait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Ron qui se demandais sans cesse ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire tout les trois a la bibliothèque. Ron était de sortie pendant ces deux jours car il devait aller aider un ami à déménager.

Ron sortait de la douche quand son colocataire entra dans la chambre. Celui-ci rougit à la seule vue du torse imposant du rouquin. Il observa les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient lentement de ses pectoraux viril jusqu'à son aine, il avait envie de gouter sa peau, de s'en emparer, de sentir son corps contre son corps et de sentir les battements intenses de son cœur. Le brun était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et trop occuper à lutter contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus qu'il n'entendit pas Ron lui parler :

-Harry ?... Harry ? … Tu m'écoutes ?

-Uhm… Euh oui ?

\- Sa fait cinq minutes que je te parle… Ça va ? Tu as l'aire distrait… Tu pensais à quoi ?

-A rien, excuse-moi, tu disais quoi ?

\- Je disais donc, sa serais bien qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble, tu en dis quoi ?

\- Oh ! Oui ! Enfin… Pourquoi pas…

-Génial, ça va nous faire du bien d'être ensemble, entre amis !

« Entre amis », Harry repassait ses mots en boucle dans sa tête, il n'était vraiment que sa pour lui, un simple « ami » ? La phrase du rouquin l'avait anéantit, il se sentait minable de devoir invoquer un ange pour que Ron éprouve quelque chose pour lui… Il pensait que peut être leur chute dans les jardins avait changé quelque chose mais visiblement non. Plus il pensait a ces mots prononcés par son colocataire plus son cœur se brisait. Son amour envers Ron le détruisait un peut plus chaque jour.

Ron voyait son ami être de plus en plus distant avec lui et sa l'inquiétais. Il se demandait souvent si c'était de sa faute et sa amplifiait son inquiétude. Mais il ressentait surtout un manque, un manque d'attention de la part d'Harry qui était toujours près de lui. Tout chez le brun lui manquait : son humour, sa voix si douce, son odeur… Et il se posait encore et toujours la même question : « est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? ». Il ressentait un manque, certes, mais entre amis c'est possible non ?

 **Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 5, j'ai mis plus longtemps à l'écrire désolé. C'est un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire et j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 6, je le publierai surement cette semaine. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais et a très bientôt.**


End file.
